devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kearn Ciro
Kearn Ciro '''is an OC for Devil Beater, made by UncleDuckFace. Appearance Kearn wears a light blue tuxedo with a light blue fedora. His hair is the same colour: however, his sword is darker. In his chaotic mode, the only difference is that he has blue, glowing eyes. Personality Kearn is energetic but also has a dark side to him when he needs to maintain leadership. Kearn's speech is always vague, meaning he is never explicit as to what he means. Backstory Child-Hood~ Kearn is a demon, meaning he was created by The Devil himself. When he was made, he was not aware of who he was or what his purpose was compared to the other custom-made demons. He always liked the colour blue and thought of it as a "pretty" or "beautiful" colour. No other demons understood why he thought many things were pretty as demons were meant to be fierce and stubborn. Kearn was another story completely. After being sent to Earth soon after being made, he was brought into a loving family who were rich and wealthy. The family were only small, however: having no children or grandparents around at the time. Kearn was happy and felt welcome on Earth: especially with his ability to find things beautiful. On the other hand, shoes.. were a different story. Kearn hated them with a passion, but his parents had never known why. He never wore them: '''never. He'd walk around with his bare feet out in public. People stared at him vigorously but he never had any clue as to why they did so. During his educational time, Kearn met many friends that were without a doubt extremely similar to him: finding beauty in everything whithout a care in the world. Many of the larger pupils noticed this and began to pick on him in around Primary School. He was called horrific names and was beaten up. He felt isolated in a dastardly world he never actually wanted to be in. Not telling anyone, Kearn decided to "man up" against the bullies. The bullies were merely humans, so he could take them. It was a quiet morning on the school yard, until a large crowd of laughter came bolting through the gates. There were larger pupils - compared to Kearn who was abnormally small - running around, playing tag almost. One peculiar pupil however had a little shine in him. Kearn, however, could not put his finger on it. There was just something dazzling about him that struck Kearn hard. He was in fact an angel, signified by his large, sprouting wings that were about as white as the cleanest of paper. Compared to an angel, demons are less commonly found due to not having large wings. They were seen with horns. However, Kearn's fedora was constantly covering up his horns. The bully saw him: pondering into the angel's eyes. Slowly, he walked over and let out a disgusting comment on his face. The bully had not the right to speak, being abnormally obese and having disgusting, brown hair. "Hey guys, look. It's that nerd. ''His face looks about as ugly as a home-made panca--" he was interrupted. "Shut it, bozo. At least I don't go to 'McDonald's' all the time with my friend who suffers from Alzheimer's Disorder." The crowd gasped at his awesome comeback. "Oh, I see. You're stirring up a fight right?" "Anytime.." The fight ends abruptly by a teacher as the bully is held to the wall by Kearn's bare hands. The crowd cheered on Kearn throughout as the bully was found to be actually very weak. Kearn was suspended from school by consent of his principal and didn't return for a month. After that, education ran smoothly as the bully kept away from what he now calls a "psycho". After a long hard brainstorm, Kearn finally figures out what he wants to do with his life: '''magic'. Kearn attends a little group that helped young children figure out their magical potential. Kearn figured out his magic was no ordinary demon magic, but in fact a very rare demon magic. Kearn has the potential to manipulate energy itself. Able to cause mass explosions and even causing a lot of capabilities that includes knockback, stun, damage AND heal. However, his defense was not very high: worrying his teacher. Young Adult-Hood~ Kearn strives to be just like his demonic friends: able to manipulate their own abilities and change forms rapidly. Kearn discovers a new form to him, that has the capability to not ''only ''manipulate energy, but gravity. Kearn joins a guild of demons and is ranked to a A+ demon. After losing his patience, he quits due to the lack of challenge. Kearn strives to find another guild but decides to go solo. Present Day~ Kearn yearns to be just like Dimensonia after meeting one of their members: Gardi Nakara. He plans to strike Varia at any given moment and threatens that he will "Not Hold Back". Kearn, however, has no intention to kill Varia but would like to at least kick their butts! Moveset Normal - Sword Normal - Fists Chaotic - Sword Chaotic - Fists Boss Phase 1 Kearn sends out Demon Nubs to fight off Varia. * The Demon Nubs shoot fire at you, while summoning large pillars. Phase 2 Kearn joins the battle with the nubs. Only using his normal fists and sword. Phase 3 Kearn is extremely agitated and loses his cool. He becomes his Chaotic form and attacks with Chaotic fists and his Chaotic sword. Upgrades * Increase overall damage. * Increase health. * Decrease all LMB cooldowns. Relationships * His bully turns out to be in Dimensonia. * One of his friends are in Varia. Trivia * Not much to say here. :U Category:Characters Category:Users of Flux Category:Male Characters